


KlaineTale

by UndertaleGleek



Category: Glee, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Frisk(mentioned), GleexUndertale, Klaine, KlaineAU, Klainetale, M/M, Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleGleek/pseuds/UndertaleGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go on a little date in an unknown town and somehow end up in the underground. They go through the whole underground, making friends and trying to find a way back home.</p>
<p>(Note: You don't need to understand  or know Glee to understand what's happening. It is mostly based on Undertale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if you have any suggestions that can help me improve, please comment!

           Kurt and Blaine were walking through a forest on a beautiful day. Blaine was leading the way, while Kurt followed him excitedly. Blaine had been very secretive about the place they were going. For the past few minutes they had been getting closer and closer to a mountain. Both boys did not know the area very well. They were just passing through a town before heading to Regionals. According to Blaine, the area was beautiful. As Blaine stopped, Kurt turned to face forwards. In front of a cave in the mountain, was a little picnic set up. There was a checkered picnic blanket, pillows to sit on and a basket.

           "This is amazing Blaine!" Kurt said.

          Blaine smiled. "It was nothing. I just thought we needed a little time to relax and enjoy ourselves before the big competition."

          Both boys sat down on the pillows. Blaine opened the picnic basket. He pulled out a few plates and some food. There was tiny sandwiches (without the crust), some cut fruit and, Blaine's favorite, donuts. Both got a few sandwiches and started talking.

          "These are delicious, Blaine!" Kurt said finishing his sandwich.

          As Blaine began to eat dessert, he noticed Kurt eyeing the donuts. Kurt stared at the donuts. _One or two donuts would not harm his face would it?_  Blaine stared at the other boy, slightly amused.

          "Oh whatever, a few donuts wouldn't hurt." Kurt muttered as he got one.

          They began eating their chocolate drizzled donuts in silence. Both silently thinking. _If I eat another donut, I would need to repeat my face cleaning routine twice today_ , Kurt thought.

           "So Blaine, how did you find this place?" Kurt asked.

           Blaine began fidgeting nervously. "Well, um you know... Sebastian actually rec-"

           "SEBASTIAN? You're still talking to the criminal chipmunk?" Kurt asked angrily, waiting for an explanation.

           "I... I... It was not on purpose Kurt, I swear!" Blaine said nervously. " I was getting some coffee at the coffee shop and he came up to me in line and began talking. I was planning our date at the time and Sebastian recommended it to me. This place sounded pretty cool to me so I decided to use his idea."

            Blaine looked up apologetically to see Kurt.

            "I just.."Kurt stopped, his voice breaking. He took a deep breath. "I just can not believe you still trust him after what he did to you. He almost BLINDED you Blaine! What if this had been some sort of trap? What then?" Kurt said angrily.

            "I... I am sorry Kurt. I did not think about that." Blaine said sadly.

            "I think I am going to go on a walk." Kurt said.

            He got up, looked down to Blaine one last time. He decided to walk deeper into the cave instead of going into the forest, since there was less chance of getting lost. How could Blaine trust that chipmunk? Sebastian had blinded him and even stated that he wanted Blaine to cheat on Kurt. Yet Blaine was still taking his advice. He knew that Blaine would not cheat on him with Sebastian but it still hurt to know that Blaine was still talking with him. Kurt wiped his tears with his sleeve and continued deeper into the cave. Should not the cave have ended by now? He turned back to see how far away he was. He noticed Blaine pacing around. Kurt could imagine him running his hands through his thickly gelled hair. Kurt gave a little sad smile on that thought, but turned around and kept walking deeper into the cave.

            Blaine began to pace around running his hands through his hair as Kurt walked away. How could he mess up again? He wiped a few tears away. He did not mean to harm Kurt. He just wanted a nice area for Kurt and him to enjoy. He knew that Kurt and Sebastian hated each other but Sebastian supposedly knew the area more. He knew that Sebastian had blinded him but he knew, he felt that Sebastian had at least some good in him.

            As he looked down at their abandoned picnic, he noticed some flies had started to gather. He began to get rid of the trash and put the rest back in the basket. He was not sure what would happen after Kurt got back, so he decided to fold the blanket and gather both their pillows.

            As Kurt continued walking, he suddenly noticed a pretty big hole in the ground. Kurt began to walk carefully toward the edge to prevent himself from falling in. Maybe this is what Sebastian had planned all along. Kurt falling into a hole and for Blaine to go running to Sebastian. He noticed a vine in the ground near the hole. Tripping on that would be a death trap. Did Sebastian really want to kill him? He doubted it but there was no telling what Sebastian would do. He DID try to blind someone.

            Kurt decided to kneel down, putting his feet behind the vine and his knees in front of the vine. This gave him the view of the hole and how deep it was. As he peered at it he realized it was too dark to notice. He carefully leaned back to get a small flashlight in his pocket. He had brought it with him just in case their little date ran later than planned.

            He turned it on and dropped it in the hole. He stared down, watching the flashlight light up parts of the hole as it fell. With his watch he timed how long it was taking. 15 seconds, 30 seconds... His feet had begun to ache slightly from kneeling down. He decided to rearrange his position, completely forgetting about the vine. Suddenly his foot got caught in the vine, causing him to lose his balance. He realized his mistake as he began to fall into the hole. Kurt let out a panicked scream as he fell down the hole.

            Could Blaine hear him? He hoped so. He suddenly felt himself hit something, hard.

           As Blaine picked up Kurt's pillow, he heard a high pitched distant scream. Was it Kurt's? It had to be, since Kurt was the only person in the cave other than him. "Kurt?! Kurt?!" Blaine yelled nervously, hoping Kurt wasn't hurt.


	2. Meeting A Little Innocent Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter! If you have any suggestions please comment, so I can improve. :)

       As Blaine picked up Kurt's pillow, he heard a high pitched distant scream. Was it Kurt's? It had to be, since Kurt was the only person in the cave other than him.

       "Kurt?! Kurt?!" Blaine yelled nervously, hoping he was not hurt.

       He dropped Kurt's pillow and took off running. Every once in a while he shouted, hoping for an answer but no one ever did. He began getting more and more nervous as he progressed deeper and deeper into the cave. 

       Kurt slowly began to wake up. His head hurt and his whole body ached. He was pretty sure he had bruises everywhere. He felt something digging into his stomach and realized he had fallen on top of broken flashlight pieces. He forces himself to get up. He wiped away the dirt, grass, flower petals and tears mixture on his face and tried to get the flower and dirt out of his favorite half sweater. He looked around and forgot where he was for a moment. 

 

_Wait... is this below the cave? How did I survive that fall?_

 

        He noticed a small passageway. He decided to go through the big door at the end, seeing no point if staying.

 

  
_But what if Blaine comes?_ He thought.

 

        He decided to make an arrow out of flower petals pointing toward the passageway just in case someone came. He then went into the next room.

 

       Suddenly Blaine tripped on a vine and noticed a big hole that he was now falling to. Could Kurt have fallen in here as well?

 

       Kurt slowly went through the door slightly scared on what was next. Everything seemed pretty nice so far. In the middle of the room was another grass patch. In the middle was a yellow flower...with a face? Kurt lent forward to grab it. It seemed harmless so far. As he began to reach out to grab it, it went back and shouted. 

 

        "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"The flower screeched.

 

        Kurt quickly went backwards and fell down. He quickly got up again. _A talking flower? What?_  


 

        "Anyways." The flower began talking again. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Flowey stated.

 

        Kurt stared at it as he could not believe it.

_How is this flower talking? Could he be dreaming? Wake up Kurt! He mentally told himself. He pinched himself and felt a bit of pain. Okay, he wasn't asleep. Could people feel pain if they are dead?_

 

        "Hmmm. You're new to the underground aren'tcha. " The flower continued.

       

        Kurt decided to nod. 

   

         "Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." 

 

         Blaine slowly woke up. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain he felt. He needed to find Kurt. He realized that some flowers had broken his fall, with some metal parts. Could that be his phone? He checked his pocket and felt his phone there. He noticed tiny glass pieces.

_Could...could that be Kurt's flashlight?_

       

         That meant Kurt was near! He looked around the room, trying to find a clue of where he had gone. He noticed an arrow made out flower petals pointing toward a passageway.

   

          _Kurt!_ He immediately thought.

 

          He eagerly went in the passageway. In front of the door, he heard  voices and could see a flower...talking? He did not get a good feeling about the flower. It seemed like an innocent flower, but just gave him a bad feeling. Who knew what lived down a hole in a cave? He went into the next room, hoping to find Kurt. To his relief, Kurt was there staring at the flower.

 

          "Kurt!" Blaine interrupted happily. 

 

          "Blaine! Your here! Did you fall in the hole too?!" Kurt asked happily then worried.

 

          Blaine nodded and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He felt so relieved that Kurt was alright.

 

          Kurt smiled into the hug. Blaine was here, with him, which he was glad about. He was not going to stay underground with just a flower for company anymore!

 

           Flowey stared at both boys for minute.

           

           "Where the heck is Frisk?" He muttered to himself. "Now I get to deal with these two idiots." 

 

           As they finally let go of each other, Blaine pointed toward the flower. 

 

           "Who...what is that?!" Blaine asked.

 

           "Oh that's a Flowey. His name is Flower. He said he could help us!" Kurt answered.

 

           Flowey cleared his throat. "I'm FLOWER the FLOWEY." He answered.

   

           He then realized his mistake. "I mean FLOWEY the FLOWER!" 

 

           "Where is your brain?" Blaine asked curiously. "And your-"

 

           Kurt nudged him in the ribs. Blaine winced since he felt a bruise.

 

           Flowey was shocked. _Who did these kids think they were? Asking where someone's brain was?_ Frankly, Flowey was stumped. Where WAS his brain? Flowers do not normally have brains, so where was it. He turned his attention toward the boy. 

 

            "I have a brain...somewhere." He said vaguely, hoping the short boy would shut up with his questions. 

 

            From the look Kurt had given him(and nudge), Blaine decided to not ask more questions. Though he had millions. How did this flowey guy even talk? He doesn't have vocal cords, does he? He lightly massaged his ribs hoping to stop the dull pain. Blaine still had a bad feeling about the brainless flower but he tried to tell himself that Flowey was safe. Kurt trusted the flower, but then again Kurt trusted most people(or in this case, flowers). A single flower would cause no harm right? It seemed pretty cute and not at all bad. It is not like this flower was a dangerous killing flower who wanted to kill them, right?

 

             "Umm... Blaine? Are you ready?" Kurt asked, tapping his shoulder. 

 

             "Ready? For what?" Blaine asked confused as he was pulled from his thoughts.

 

             Flowey sighed and was about to repeat himself when the taller boy interrupted.

 

             "He is going to show us how things work around here!" Kurt told 

the other boy.

 

             Flowey sighed. These kids were worse than Frisk! The small one was slow, and the tall one interrupts.

 

             "Are you both ready now? " He asked. 

 

             Both boys nodded.

 

             "Here we go!" He said. 

 

             Kurt and Blaine stared at each other nervously as what looked like their hearts came out of their body. Kurt's was purple while Blaine's was orange. 

 

             "See those hearts? Those are your souls, the very culmination of your beings!" Flowey said. "Your souls start out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

 

              As Kurt was about to ask something, Flowey interrupted.

 

              "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don'tcha?"

 

              _Don't we have plenty of love?_ Kurt mentally thought. 

 

              "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said. He gave them a little goofy smile.

 

              "Down here, LOVE is shared through..." Flowey paused.

 

              "Little white...friendliness pellets." Flowey said. He put some pellets above his head.

 

              "Are you ready?" Flowey asked.

 

               Both boys nodded, preparing themselves. Blaine still wasn't 100% sure he trusted flower, but what harm could it cause?

 

              "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said, throwing the pellets toward them.

 

              Kurt eagerly went toward them, as Blaine slowly followed him, cautiously. Kurt suddenly was struck by a few pellets and screeched in the shock of pain.

              Blaine stopped for a few seconds in shock, before going to Kurt's side. A few leftover pellets struck Blaine as he approached Kurt. He tried to ignore the shock of pain, focusing on Kurt.

 

              Flowey's innocent little face transformed into an evil smile. "You idiots! In this world it's KILL or BE KILLED." Flowey said.

 

              Both boys stared in horror, wondering what was going to happen.

 

              "Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" He said.

 

              Suddenly, a circle of white pellets surrounded them. 

 

              "Die." Flowey stated, staring coldy at them.

 

              Kurt and Blaine huddled closely together, certain they were doomed. 

 

              "I love you." They both said, before pulling each other into a hug. 

 

              They shut their eyes, and got ready for the pellets. After hearing a confused noise from Flowey, they pulled apart and opened their eyes to see Flowey being pushed away with a ...fireball? 

 

               A goat walked in front of them. Both boys, held hands and began to back away in case she wanted to kill them too. 

 

               "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor and innocent youths..." The goat paused, noticing Kurt and Blaine backing away from her.

 

               "Don't be afraid, my childern." She said. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS."

 

               Noticing their uneasiness, she explained a little more. "I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

 

               "Did she just say catacombs?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. 

 

               "She's our best option right now. Let's just follow her." Kurt whispered back. 

 

               Toriel began to walk forward, quickly. Kurt and Blaine quickly went through the door to catch up with her, not wanting to be left alone. 

         

               In the next room, there were roses and stairs leading to another door. Before reaching the stairs, Blaine stopped in front of the red flowers. 

 

               "Blaine, what are you doing? We have to follow Toriel." Kurt said, beginning to climb the stairs.

 

               Blaine nodded and quickly picked a flower. He began to go up the stairs, reaching Kurt. He held the flower out to his boyfriend. 

 

               "For you." Blaine said smiling. 

 

               Kurt smiled, "Aww Blaine! This is so sweet!"

 

               "Though I still am kinda mad at you..." He added.

 

               "Sebastian means nothing to me, okay?"

 

               Noticing Toriel was waiting for them, Kurt answered him. "We'll talk about it later." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment any suggestions! :)


	3. Following Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading! I'll be uploading twice a week to make up for my absence.

In the next room, there were roses and stairs leading to another door. Before reaching the stairs, Blaine stopped in front of the red flowers. 

"Blaine, what are you doing? We have to follow Toriel." Kurt said, beginning to climb the stairs.

Blain nodded and quickly picked a flower. He began to go up the stairs, reaching Kurt. He held the flower out to his boyfriend. 

"For you." Blaine said smiling. 

Kurt smiled, "Aww Blaine! This is so sweet!"

"Though I still am kinda mad at you..." He added.

"Sebastian means nothing to me, okay?" 

Noticing Toriel was waiting for them, Kurt answered him. 

"We'll talk about it later." 

As they followed Toriel into the next room(How many rooms are there?) She suddenly stopped and turned around. 

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones." She said sweetly.

"Wait... Did she just say new home?" Blaine asked Kurt, slightly confused.

Kurt nodded and tried to talk with Toriel.

"Uh...Toriel, we aren't staying here-" Kurt began to ask.

Toriel interrupted him, but did not answer his question.

"Allow me to educate you in the operations of the RUINS." 

She stepped on some buttons on the ground and pushed a yellow switch on the wall. The door blocking the next room opened up. Before entering the next room, Toriel went in front of them to explain.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them." 

As they moved around to explore, Toriel went into the next room.

Once alone, Blaine looked at Kurt. 

"Do you think we'll be stuck here forever?" He asked.

"I don't know. We have to ask Toriel once we're safe somewhere." Kurt answered.

"What about the kill or be killed rule Flowey mentioned?" Blaine asked.

"I-I don't think Toriel would kill us. She seems so... nice. I doubt she has bad intentions." Kurt answered.

He noticed a grey sign next to the door. "What is this?" He muttered. 

"Hey, Blaine, look at this."Kurt said.

Blaine went over to his boyfriend's side and read it aloud.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not on the middle road." 

"Children? Are you ready to continue?" Toriel asked sweetly from the other room, wondering what was taking the boys so long.

Kurt and Blaine looked at the doorway, where Toriel's voice had come from. 

"Uhh...coming!" Kurt said nervously. 

Taking one last look at the sign, they began heading into the next room.

As soon as both boys entered the room, Toriel began to speak.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." She paused, "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." 

She then left. Not seeing any switches near them they decided to follow the pale purple road Toriel had walked on. After passing a small bridge, they found a switch. Blaine decided to flip the switch. After not seeing a difference in anything, they began wondering if the switches actually were needed. They crossed another small bridge.   
Kurt then saw the second switch. 

"I'll flip it." He told Blaine. He flipped the one that was clearly marked. 

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones," Toriel said proudly," Let us move on to the next room!" 

She then moved on to the next room, leaving them alone again.

As they began walking into the next room, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Why does she call us little ones like we're 9?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with your height." He said smiling, trying not to laugh.

Before Blaine could answer, Toriel began to talk.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel said.

"Or flowers." Blaine muttered.

"You will need to be prepared for this situation."   
Seeing their suddenly worried faces, she continued.

"However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster you will enter a fight. When you're in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking with the dummy."

Toriel went in front of the next doorway. Kurt and Blaine both hesitated before walking up to the dummy. After approaching him, their souls began to levitate, just like they had with Flowey.   
In the fight, they decided to follow Toriel's instructions and talk to it.

"Uh...Hi?" Blaine decided to say.

After staring at it for a few seconds, it was pretty clear the dummy wouldn't answer back.

They saw Toriel seem happy with their decision. 

After finishing their fight, Toriel smiled.

"Ah, very good!" She said. "You are very good."

They once again followed Toriel into the next room. 

"There is another puzzle in this room..." She began. "I wonder if you can solve it?"

As they followed her, a creature appeared out of nowhere. 

They saw their souls once again go into a fight with what seemed like a frog.

Unsure of what to do, they paused for a moment. 

"It's a froggit. Not a frog." They heard a voice from their left say.

As the both turned to stare at the voice, they saw a child they hadn't noticed. The child was wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe. 

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"And where did you come from?" Blaine added.

"I'm Chara." They stated, ignoring Blaine's question. "I can help you, figure out the underground. I know my way around here very, very well." 

"Uh thanks for the offer?" Kurt responded. "But uh... Toriel has already started to help us." 

Both boys were slightly uneasy. The child seemed slightly strange. 

"There is another way to defeat the froggit. My help can be...better than Toriel's. Instead of talking, you can try... fighting it." Chara said.

"We're fine...thanks." The boys responded. 

Ignoring Chara, they decided to compliment the froggit. 

The froggit tilted its head, confused. 

Toriel suddenly came and glared at the froggit. The creature seemed to understand that they should leave.

After following Toriel for a while, they reached a bridge filled with spikes on the floor.

"This is the puzzle, but..." Toriel began. "Here, take my hand for a moment."

Grabbing her hand, Kurt and Blaine quickly followed. 

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Toriel said, after they reached the other end. 

She then left them once again. Blaine and Kurt quickly followed her into the next room. After being attacked by monsters and meeting that strange child, who somehow disappeared, they did not want to be left alone.

"You have done excellently thus far, my children." Toriel said. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any suggestions on how to improve!


	4. Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they meet Jerry and get some nice candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was going to update on Tuesday but I never got a chance to, so I'll be updating Thursday's or some random days if I have the time. I am shocked that this fanfic has more than 100 views! Never thought I'd get more than 50. Enjoy the chapter!

"You have done excellently thus far, my children." Toriel said. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you."

      Both boys turned to stare each other slightly worried of what she was about to ask.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves," She said, "forgive me for this."

      She then began to walk away rather quickly.

 _That doesn't seem too bad._ Kurt thought.

      But who knew what type of monsters would attack them? 

      Taking each others hands, they began walking toward the end of the room.

"Is it just me, or is this room unusually long?" Kurt asked Blaine.

       Blaine nodded.

"The room is definitely longer than the others." He answered.

        After finally reaching the end of the room, Toriel suddenly appeared from behind a white pillar.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry I did not leave you." She said. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence."

She continued, "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves."

        Both boys nodded, they did NOT want to be attacked again, especially without Toriel helping them.

"I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call." Toriel said, handing them a cell phone, "Be good, alright?"

        She then turned around and exited through the doorway continuing through the ruins.

        After a seeing her leave, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So, how long do you think she'll take?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Hopefully not long."

        Both boys decided to sit next to each other against the pillar to wait.

        After a few seconds of silence, Kurt decided to check out the phone Toriel had given them. The phone seemed pretty basic overall.

"Does the phone have anything on it?" Blaine asked.

"Just Toriel's number." Kurt answered.

         After exploring it a bit longer, he realized the only thing you could do was call.

"There isn't even texting on it." Kurt said.

"Should we call Toriel? See what's happening?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to seem pushy." Kurt replied.

         Suddenly an idea popped into Blaine's head.

"Could we call people aboveground? We could tell someone to help us get out of here." He asked.

 

"We could try, but I doubt someone would believe us by saying a flower nearly killed us." Kurt answered. 

 

"We have to try." Blaine said, hoping they would be able to leave soon.

 

          Kurt handed the phone to Blaine who quickly dialed a number.

 

          Blaine held the phone to his ear, hoping for an answer. When no one picked up, he got slightly frustrated. He decided to try again and dialed another number. After a few seconds of waiting, each second making him more nervous, some one answered.

 

Blaine excitedly whispered to Kurt, "Someone answered!"

 

"Hello?" An unknown person said.

 

            Blaine's face turned to confusion for a second, the person sounded nothing like the one he had wanted to call. 

 

"Uhh...hi? Who is this?" Blaine asked nervously.

 

"Jerry." The person said quite rudely. "Who are you?"

 

"I-I'm Blaine." Blaine said. 

 

            After an awkward silence, Jerry began to complain about something, seeming to forget Blaine was on the phone with him.

 

"Damn internet. Why does the WiFi always suck in the underground?"

 

            After hearing the word 'underground', Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly hung up. He turned back to Kurt.

 

"I think monsters have a different cell phone system than humans." Blaine said, holding his cell phone below his chin. 

 

             Kurt did not answer but got closer and comforted Blaine silently. He knew how badly Blaine wanted to get out of the underground.

 

             Suddenly Chara reappeared in front of them. 

 

             Both boys quickly stood up. 

 

"What are you guys waiting for? Go to the next room!" Chara said, seeming impatient.

 

"Toriel told us to stay here." Kurt said. "We are not going to disobey her." 

 

"Your choice, but it would be faster to walk to the next room than wait around forever." She said, fading away.

 

             A few seconds after she disappeared, Blaine turned to Kurt.

 

"Should we? Go to the next room?" Blaine asked.

 

"No. No way. Blaine, are you really going to take advice from a 9 year old?" He responded.

 

"Come on. Do you really want to wait around in a room with nothing to do?" Blaine answered.

 

"But what about the danger? We could die without Toriel helping us!" Kurt said, "I mean, we nearly died with a flower! A flower! How will we survive against an actual monster?"

 

            Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hands into his.

 

"We have to continue. I mean, who knows how long Toriel will take," Blaine said, "and, if we die, well at least we'll die together."

 

             Kurt sighed and smiled.

 

"Fine. But if we die, I'm blaming it on you."

 

             Blaine smiled. Still holding onto one of Kurt's hands, Blaine began to lead the way into the next room.

 

             After stepping into the next room, their phone began to ring. Toriel was calling them.

 

  
_Does she know we disobeyed her? Is she going to punish us?_ Kurt thought worriedly.

 

              Blaine decided to answer the phone, since it could be important. 

 

"Hello? This is Toriel." She said.

 

"Hey, Toriel!" Kurt and Blaine both answered.

 

"You have not left the room, have you?" She asked nicely.

 

              Kurt and Blaine immediately stared at each other, panicking. Should they lie or tell Toriel the truth?

 

              Without an answer, Toriel began talking again. Both sighed in relief that they were saved from answering.

 

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain." She said. "It would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourselves."

 

               Kurt turned to Blaine.

 

"See? It's a bad idea to go without Toriel." He whispered to Blaine, hoping Toriel could not hear them. 

 

"Be good alright?" Toriel said nicely before hanging up.

 

"Come on, you already agreed." Blaine said.

 

                Kurt sighed. 

 

                To the side of them was a froggit.

 

"Ribbit ribbit." It said. "I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please, use some MERCY, humans. Ribbit."

 

                After a few seconds of thinking about the froggit's speech, and wondering how it could talk, Blaine noticed a doorway on the left. While Kurt was noticing the purple pathway on their right. Kurt then noticed his boyfriend looking at the doorway.

 

"Doorway or pathway?" Blaine asked.

 

"The pathway looks safer." Kurt replied. "That doorway looks really dark, who knows what is in there." He added, shuddering slightly. 

 

"Who knows, it could be something helpful." Blaine said, walking toward it. "Maybe a shortcut?"

 

                Ignoring Kurt's continuation of how dangerous it could be, he peered into the room.

 

  
_Candy? What is that doing here?_ He thought.

 

"Kurt, the room is harmless. There is just a bowl of candy." He said before stepping completely into the room.

 

                Once inside, he noticed a sign that read 'Take One'. He reached into the bowl and got a piece of candy. After a few seconds of debating in his mind, he decided to grab another one. What if Kurt wanted one? He couldn't shake off a feeling of guilt and then of being watched. Turning to his left he noticed Chara yet again. 

 

"How digusting..." The child said. 

 

"Wha- this is for Kurt." Blaine replied, feeling a bit guilty. 

 

Chara shrugged. "If you say so." 

 

                Somehow he felt that Chara didn't believe him. 

 

                Blaine decided to exit the room. Looking back towards the room, at Chara, he accidentally bumped into Kurt who looked liked he had been waiting at the doorway. 

 

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine said quickly to Kurt.

 

"Why were you looking towards the door?" Kurt asked curiously.

 

"Chara was in there." He answered.

 

"Oh..."Kurt said.

 

"Anyways, I got you this candy." Blaine said, handing Kurt a small candy.

 

"Thanks. Should we continue to the pathway?" He replied.

 

Blaine smiled and nodded, taking Kurt's hand, they began walking downwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment any suggestions or what I should improve on.


	5. Realizing the Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine continue their journey and think of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please comment any suggestions/improvements.

 

      Blaine smiled and nodded, taking Kurt's hand, they began walking downwards. A few steps later, they entered a fight.

 

"Seriously?" Blaine said.

 

  
_Another monster fight? How many monsters will they be talking to_?

 

      Their souls once again floated upwards as they entered a fight with a froggit who was hopping closer to them. They decided to compliment the froggit since it had worked last time. The froggit tilted it's head in confusion, not understanding what they were doing. After a few seconds it began to look happy, hopefully signifying that it understood that what they said was a compliment. It blushed deeply and answered them.

 

"Ribbit..."

 

         It didn't shoot any white pellets at them, which both boys were relieved for. The froggit seemed like it didn't want to fight them. They decided to spare it, following the previous froggit's request. When their souls returned to their proper bodies, they noticed 2 gold coins on the floor. Blaine decided to pick them up, in case there was a shop nearby. They continued downwards through the room. As soon as they noticed the next door, another monster appeared and approached them. It had tiny wings and had antennae. It seemed to approach them a bit meekly. 

 

"That's a Whimsun." Chara said, appearing beside them. 

 

          Seeing that Whimsun did not want to fight, Kurt and Blaine spared it. After leaving the fight, both boys turned around, searching for the mysterious young child that kept appearing. Not finding them anywhere they both  continued into the next room. The next room was much shorter. In the middle, it seemed to

have piles of something. Kurt and Blaine couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed like straw piles to Kurt. Blaine decided to go first. He took a step onto the first pile, where he immediately fell in.  He could hear Kurt above him, asking if he was okay. In this room, there were two doors with a pile of leaves separating them. He decided to go into the right door. Suddenly he was back in the other room. Turning around, he saw Kurt behind him. 

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him worriedly. "How did you get across?" 

 

"I'm fine. Go into the hole I made and walk through the right sided door." Blaine responded.

 

          Kurt nodded and nervously jumped into the hole. Once in the other room, he quickly walked to the right door. Suddenly he was next to Blaine.

 

"How is that possible? I didn't even have to take stairs." Kurt wondered. 

 

"Maybe it's some sort of monster magic." Blaine responded. "Should we go into the next room?"

 

          Kurt nodded and both boys headed toward the next room. As soon as they entered the next room, their cellphone began to ring. Blaine pulled the basic cellphone out of his pocket and checked to see who it was before answering. He didn't know what he would say if Jerry called him back.

 

"Hello?" Toriel said. "This is Toriel."

 

"Hey Toriel." Both boys answered. 

 

"For no reason in particular...Which do you prefer?" Toriel asked. "Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

 

          Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. Why would she want to know that? 

 

"Uhh... Butterscotch sounds great Toriel." Kurt replied, answering for both of them. 

 

"Oh, I see." She said thinking for a few moments. "Thank you so much!"

 

          They then heard the click of her hanging up.

 

"Well, that was kinda weird." Kurt said.

 

"Yeah. I wish chocolate had been an option." Blaine said, thinking back to those scrumptious chocolaty donuts they had been eating earlier. 

 

          Suddenly their phone began to ring again. 

 

"Oh it's Toriel again." Blaine said, looking at the phone.

 

"Hello? This is Toriel." She stated.

 

"Hi again, Toriel." Kurt replied.

 

"You do not dislike cinnamon do you? I know what your preference is but..." she paused," Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

 

           Kurt and Blaine stared at each other wondering what to say. 

 

"We're fine with either, Toriel." Kurt decided to say.

 

            Blaine wondered if Toriel wouldn't mind adding chocolate to whatever she was making. He decided not to ask in case monsters didn't have chocolate in the underground. Plus, he didn't want to seem too greedy or picky.

 

"Right, right, I understand." Toriel replied. "Thank you for being patient by the way." 

 

             She then hung up. 

 

"What could she be making?" Blaine pondered aloud.

 

             Kurt didn't answer as he was busy thinking of that himself. Both ingredients seemed sweet so it had to be some sort of dessert. Blaine secretly hoped for donuts. 

 

"We should probably keep moving forwards." Kurt said. 

 

"Oh, right." Blaine replied.

 

               The boys headed toward the sign on the wall. The sign read:

                                                                         3 out of 4 grey rocks recommend  you push them. 

 

"How can rocks recommend you to push them?" Blaine wondered.

 

"They could be talking rocks." Kurt answered. He wondered about the fourth rock. 

 

                Looking behind them, they noticed a little grey area to put the rock in.

 

"Huh. That looks pretty easy." Blaine said.

 

                 Blaine went up to the rock and began to push it. It wasn't heavy to push at all. As he pushed it closer to the goal, a froggit suddenly appeared. He quickly jumped back in shock and entered a fight with the froggit. 

 

                  Everything seemed exactly like past fights except Kurt wasn't there with him. Kurt hadn't been near the rock which would explain why he wasn't there.

He decided to compliment the froggit, hoping it would work like before. The froggit seemed to be flattered, just like before.  Blaine sighed in relief hoping he could spare the froggit now. Suddenly white pellets began to go towards him. They weren't as big or as many as Flowey's but Blaine hadn't expected any at all. In shock, he forgot to dodge the first few pellets and felt a sting of pain. He began to dodge the rest, hoping he wouldn't die. After the pellet attack, Blaine hoped to spare the froggit. The froggit didn't seem to want to be spared yet. What could Blaine do? He decided to compliment again, hoping that this time the froggit would spare him. 

The froggit seemed happy with that compliment. Blaine smiled slightly when suddenly the pellets began to come out attack.

 

"Seriously froggit?" Blaine said slightly frustrated. 

 

                  He quickly began to dodge the pellets, though one did graze him slightly. After the attack, he finally noticed that he could spare him. Finally, he thought. As soon as he got out of the attack, he noticed a worried Kurt. 

 

"Blaine! Are you okay!?" He said panickedly. "I was so worried. I thought you'd be fine since the froggit didn't seem to attack us earlier, but then I saw some pellets begin to hit you. I tried to stop froggit but it was like an invisible barrier preventing me from helping you."

 

Before Kurt could say anymore, Blaine interrupted. "Wait. You could see me?"

 

Kurt nodded, "Your soul was floating and the froggit was throwing pellets at you. I could see you dodging them but you slipped up a few times." Kurt added. "I was so worried that the froggit could have killed you." 

 

                   Blaine nodded and pulled the older boy into a hug. Blaine had been so worried about being killed by a frog monster as well. He had forgotten how his boyfriend would react. What would have happened if he had died? 

 

"We should stay closer together. That way, we can dodge those pellets together." Blaine said, as they pulled apart from their hug.

 

                    Kurt nodded while wiping a few tears. Seeing how quickly either one of them could die had been scary. Each step of the way towards home, Lima, could mean a chance for death. Would they survive, was the question.

 

"Well, we should probably finish pushing the rock." Kurt said.

 

                     He wasn't to eager to continue but he wanted to reach Toriel as soon as possible. She could help them and protect them. Blaine nodded. Standing close to each other, they both pushed the rock. When they looked up, the path that had been covered in spikes had disappeared. Both boys quickly walked over to the next room, happy to finally get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please comment to give me suggestions and what soul color/trait do you think Kurt and Blaine should be!


End file.
